omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nee-San (Genma Iroe)
Character Synopsis Genma Iroe, nicknamed Nee-San by her friends, is the main character of the Plastic Nee-San series. She is considered the head leader of Plastic Model Club, of which consists of her and her two other friends Hazuki Okamoto (Okappa) and Makina Sakamaki (Makimaki). Nee-San likes being the center of attention and making fun of her fellow club members. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: 'Plastic Nee-San '''Name: '''Iroe Genma (Her nickname and more common name is Nee-San or Shorty. She also has aliases like Chibi or Chibiko) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly 16 or 17 (Stated to be in her third year of High School, implying that Nee-San is actually a junior class student, whom of which are usually around this age) '''Classification: '''Leader of The Plastic Model Club, High School Student, Chibi Nee-San '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Shown to be capable of effectively climbing from one floor to the next. Shown to have feats of traversing terrain that untrained people would have issues due to her training in yoga), Toonforce, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Scales to Okappa, who was able to hit a ghost with an arrow. Also said ghost was scared of Okappa killing him a second time and Nee-San even threatened to kill The Angels, who are souls), 4th Wall Awarness (Directly referenced the the name of the series and acknowledged it's popularity), Life Manipulation (Makimaki was capable of creating plastic models that have sentient life. Other memebers such as Nee-San should have this too), Light Manipulation & Heat Manipulation via Magnifying Glass (Her magnifying glass is capable of manipulating light and even amplifying it's heat to burn objects), limited Possession (Similar to Uno and Sano, who can implant and or swap their minds into other beings to take their bodies) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Her AP should be relative to her durability. Portrayed as comparable to her follow memebers, Okappa and Makimaki, the former of which is capable of throwing Nee-San at a wall so hard that it fragments. Should be physically above the old lady, who was capable of destroying cars and flipping men so hard they bust concrete. Dropped a heavy man out the window with enough force to plant his head inside the cement. Strong enough to easily turn over a metal cabinet) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '(Able to dodge Makimaki's plastic canon bullets, which are shown to be actual gunfire and can do so at close range. Also scales to other characters who can do the same) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 '(Should be miles above Old Hag, who can flip cars over with her pure strength. Also is capable of easily turning over supply cabinets comprised of metal) 'Striking Ability: Wall Class '(Capable of harming over characters of her level. Also is capable of dropping people such force, cement and concrete breaks upon contact) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Consistently survives hits from Okappa and was able to easily brush off Okappa slamming her against a wall, fragmenting it in the process . Endured a shot from Makimaki's canon , whom of which is comparable to herself and Okappa) 'Stamina: Very High '(Shook Okappa's bag full of items and models for hours straight before tiring. Capable of doing several energy draining activities such as sports and modeling plastic in the span of minutes apart) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Baseball Bat and Magnifying Glass 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Nee-San is considered a master in yoga and acrobats, being able to traverse hard to reach locations. Has knowledge on plastic and how it's made, in addition to being capable of making complex plastic structures) '''Weaknesses: '''Nee-San can be easy to anger at times and she has a habit of lashing out when provoked (Although as the series goes on, this gets in better control) Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Baseball Bat, Plastic Models, Magnifying Glass '''Extra Info: '''Nee-San while explictly a simple human, does have explict showings far beyond an ordinary human and furthermore, she is portrayed as being much stronger than average humans despite her short stature. When taking into account, Nee-San's statistics are justified and don't rely on what Nee-San herself is (aka a human) *Also one could argue that Nee-San scaling to others makes no sense. However nothing suggests that each memeber of the Plastic Model Club are different in terms of physiology. Given they are literally comparable to one another, they should have relatively the same abilities sans the blatantly exclusive ones Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Plastic Nee-San Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Teens Category:Comedy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Comic Relief Category:Acrobats Category:Humans Category:Toonforcers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Light Benders Category:Life Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 9